Dead Star
by kurtcobain4eva
Summary: Sirius is falling apart after the Whomping Willow incident, he can't live without his friends, who will save him?


Dead Star Chapter: 1. Shame On You 

**Words: **777

**A/N** Enjoy and review.

"James."

"What Lily?" the messy haired teenager snapped at the red head who had somehow managed to corner him after DADA in the corridor.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed at him and at James' look of utmost confusion she continued: "Sirius gave up everything for you and now look what you've done to him. He's not Sirius! He's actually studying, he's polite to teachers and he's top of the class at everything."

"Jealous, Evans?" James snidely remarked, annoyed at the fact that the girl he had fancied for four years was poking her nose into his business, however all he got from Lily was a cold glare.

"Don't be so childish Potter, you do realise that Sirius has eaten little more than a sandwich a day for the past three weeks. He's little more than skin and bones, and unless you really are as stupid as you make yourself out to be then surely you can't have missed how pale he is, or how he struggles to even lift up his book bag. He's so weak he…"

"Look, where are you going with this Evans?"

"You're an insensitive bastard James Potter! He's wasting away before your eyes and…"

"…and he deserves it" growled James, "It's his problem, not mine, not Remus'," (he glanced at Remus who was hovering impatiently behind Lily) "and definitely not yours."

Lily spluttered in indignation for a second before retorting: "How can you say that? After he gave up so much for you, you ditch him after one little mistake."

"Little? I would hardly call it little." James spat out, "And I'm intrigued to know what the bastard gave up for us."

"Are you blind as well as stupid Potter? The first time he met you he was completely entranced, you were his idol, the one person he had always wanted to be but couldn't. From that first day he worshipped you. Don't you even remember how he refused to tell you his last name because he was so afraid you'd reject him? Ever since he's been at Hogwarts he's only tried to impress you. Do you not even remember how while we were playing exploding snap his cousin came into our carriage to tell him how much trouble he'd be in with his parents unless he left 'the filthy mudblood carriage' straight away and went and sat with those his mother had chosen for him. He was scared to death about what they'd do to him, I could see the fear in his eyes but he was so caught up in you that he just couldn't leave. He gave up everything he believed in for you that day and you didn't even notice."

James rolled his eyes who still had him backed into a corner. "He was sorted into Gryffindor anyway Evans, he'd have changed his beliefs anyway. I fail to see how this is remotely my fault"

"Of course it's your fault! Do you seriously believe that Sirius would have let the hat put him in Gryffindor if you hadn't said that that was where you were going? He told me he actually begged the hat to put him in Gryffindor. He regrets that now, wishes he'd asked for Slytherin, then at least he'd have his family still."

"Look Evans, I haven't got all day and even if I had I wouldn't want to spend it being lectured by you. Why the hell are you so concerned about Black?" James sneered.

"Because I'm his friend, his only friend by the looks of things and I can't bear to see him so hurt, he's falling apart and it's all your fault Potter."

"Since when have you been his friend Evans? He's not worth your time, he's worthless, a traitor." James snarled.

"You're as bad as his family Potter, you make me sick, can't you see that he's been punished enough for whatever he did?"

"Oh great, now the traitor has decided to turn you against me as well, as if he hasn't already done enough damage."

Lily glowered at James, "Deflate your head already James, you won't fit through the doors. I hated you just as much before you abandoned Sirius as I do now. I just don't hate Sirius now, without you he's a decent person."

James stared at Lily for a few moments before his face slowly transformed into a grotesque mask of anger: "The bastard, he's stolen you from me, that bloody traitor! I swear I'll kill him." With that outburst, James suddenly took off for the common room with Lily and Remus worriedly following him, taking it in turns to shout at him to stop.


End file.
